jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Himcia/Wakacje, wchodzisz w to? :3
Kilka słów na początek... *dzieje się to w normalnym świecie *będzie hiccstrid *postacie są modern *mogę wrzucać rysunki *bohaterowie mają po 17-18 lat Rozdział 1. Co tam szkoła zaraz wakacje! Nasza szkoła średnia... Choć większość mówi po prostu'' "Smocza Akademia" dlaczego? Mamy herb ze smokiem i historia szkoły ma coś z nimi wspólnego. Może zostawmy historię i przejdźmy do teraźniejszości. Chodzę do klasy 1a wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi takimi jak: Astrid, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Sączysmark, choć jego nie nazwał bym moim przyjacielem choć jest też moim kuznem z czego dumny raczej nie jestem. A, nie powiedziałem nic o mnie, mam na imię Czkawka. Teraz mamy plan wybrać się na wakacje nad morze tylko nasza paczka wyjazd mamy za tydzień, spoko nie?. Nie jestem pewien bezpieczeństwa dojazdu tam bo prowadzą bliźniaki (tylko oni mieli na tyle duże auto)... >Astrid< Hej Czkawka! >Czkawka< Hej co u ciebie.? >Astrid< Tak jakbyś nie wiedział. Dziś mamy straszny upał co? >Czkawka< To fakt obyśmy mięli taką pogodę na wyjeździe. >Astrid< To było by świetne. Może wpadł byś dziś do mnie? Moja mama zrobiła lody do kawiarni i chce aby ktoś je spróbował zanim je wystawi. >Czkawka< Rozumiem, potrzebuje drugiej opinii. >Astrid< Dokładnie. Wiesz może być tak że smakują tylko jej. To jak wpadniesz? >Czkawka< Jeśli chcesz... >Astrid< Tak. >Czkawka< W takim razie przyjdę. >Astrid< Szpadka mnie woła zaraz wrucę. >Czkawka< Ok. I w tym momencie coś udeżyło we mnie z takim impetem że jedynie szawki były moim podparciem. Któżto był? Nie kto inny jak mój kochany kuzyn czepia się mnie i to nie pierwszy raz że rozmawiam z Astrid. Ubzdurał sobie że to jego księżniczka i może z nią rozmawiać jedynie on, oprucz dziewzyn o nie nie jest zazdrosny. >Sączysmark< Hej leszczu, ile razy mam ci powtarzać że jak mamy ze sobą trzymać to trzymaj się z daleka od mojej dziewczyny. W tem jak na życzenie z opresji wybawił mnie, nie zawodny prawy sierpowy Astrid. Dobrze mieć dziewczynę która potrafi się bić, powiedziałem ''dziewczynę ''? Tak to jest moja dziewczyna ale na razie wolimy im nie mówić... >Astrid< Dziewczyny?! Chciał byś Smarku! _'Diiiiiiing!_''' >Astrid< Czkawka, chodź bo się spóźnimy! Złapała mój nadgarstek tak szybko że nie zdążyłem jej ani odpowiedzieć ani podziękować, ale ma rację na lekcję spuźnić się nie chcę. Lekcja ciekawa, a właściwie nasza ulubiona - historia -. Większość ludzi myśli że smoki nie istnieją, albo to tylko bajeczki dla dzieci, ale nas one intrygują. Nie wiem czy wiecie ale gdzieś znaleźli w lodzie gadzinę która mogła ziać ogniem i miała skrzydła, epickie nie?! Zrobiłem kiedyś mojemu kotu przebranie smoka na Halloween, wyglądał świetnie tylko jego imię Szczerbatek nie pasowało trochę do szczęki smoka pełnej kłów, a jemu dopiero teraz zęby zaczynają rosnąć choć ma już rok. Tiaa, ale wrócę lepiej myślami do lekcji bo nauczyciel będzie mi wytykał nie słuchanie go. >Astrid< To takie ekscytujące co? Ta szkoła ma jednak jakieś tajemnice. thumb >Czkawka< Tak, a na początku wydawała się nudnym budynkiem pełnym drzwi i sal. >Astrid< To jak? Idziemy teraz do mnie hmm? >Czkawka< Jasne tylko wyślę mojemu tacie sms'a że wracam później. Tak mój ojciec, wciąż zapracowany burmistrz... Niby fajnie, a jednak nie. Wraca późno, nie można się doczekać od niego odpowiedzi gdy zadasz pytanie, nie ma czasu na rady albo wsparcie syna, tylko praca. Jedyną osobą która we mnie wierzy lub może doradzić to Astrid lub moi przyjaciele. Takie to życie, przynajmniej mi nie przeszkadza jak jestem w pokoju i coś robię lub się uczę. A propo nauki, jestem dobrym ucniem wręcz piątkowym. Wszyscy myślą Jaki nerd. ale to nie prawda ja po prostu mam fotograficzną pamięć. Czasem pomagam Astrid w przygotowaniach do egzaminów ale często kończy się to po prostu wesołym wieczorem pełnym śmiechu i filmów (częściej to drugie). >Astrid< I co ty na to? >Czkawka< Łał! Wyglądają świetnie i ta konsystęcja. Twoja mama ma talent, ale ten jest zrobiony najlepiej, wnioskóję po odmiennym sposobie że to twoje dzieło. >Astrid< Widzę że znasz się na kuchni. Tak to moje dzieło, chcesz spróbować? >Czkawka< Chętnie. Wiesz jak mojego ojca nie ma to znajduje sobie różne zainteresowania, robię nawet biżuterię i tak zarabiam tylko ostatnio skończyło mi się białe złoto. >Astrid< Białe złoto? >Czkawka< Tak, jest trwałe i czyste jak złoto ale wygląda jak srebro i jest tańsze od złota zwykłego. >Astrid< O nie jeszcze praca domowa, Ughh! Czy ta stara różowa landryna nie może zadawać mniej niż wypracowanie o jakimś karaczanie na 100 stron! >Czkawka< Ona to chyba nie wie na czym polega współczucie i politowanie. >Astrid< Ta zwłaszcza tego drugiego. >Czkawka< Ale są też dobre stony. Pamiętasz co zrobiła ostatnio smarkowi? I to był strzał w dziesiątkę. Oboje nie mogliśmy pochamować śmiechu bo scena gdy nauczycielka biologii dawała klapsa drewnianą linijką na goły zad mojego kuzyna jest bezcenna. Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze jakąś chwilę, potem pouczyliśmy się trochę. Zrobiło się już późno więc zacząłem się zbierać i na dowidzenia dostałem buziaka... To było miłe uczucie... Rozdział 2. Tajemniczy chłopak. Dzień jak co dzień, ale ten był wyjątkowy. Już jutro się wyrwiemy z tej budy! Tak już jutro przerwiemy z monotonią, wreszcie coś się będzie działo. Nie żeby nie było atrakcji w akademii, ale to jest zupełnie coś innego. >Mieczyk< Hej stary! Słyszałeś że Astrid ma ponoć chłopaka! >Czkawka< Co, jak, gdzie, co?! >Mieczyk< No, ja też byłem tak zaskoczony jak ty. Fajnie co? >Czkawka< Tak. A wiesz może kto nim jest? Tak, kłam Czkawka, dalej, kłam... >Mieczyk< Właśnie o to chodzi że jest tak bajerancki że nikt nie wie kto to. >Czkawka< To skąd wiesz że Astrid ma chłopaka? >Mieczyk< No ktoś widział jakiegoś chłopaka w nocy jak wychodził z jej bloku. >Czkawka< Wiesz, nie chcę nic mówić ale w jej bloku mieszkają też inni ludzie... >Mieczyk< No tak, ale kto normalny wychodzi z domu o 24? To była 24? Aleś sobie pobalował Czkawka. Ciekawe czy zabije mnie najpierw czy raczej ochrzani... >Czkawka< Sorki Astrid. Ja naprawde nie wiedziałem że ktoś mnie zobaczył... >Astrid< Ciiii. Nic nie szkodzi mam plan. >Czkawka< Plan?, >Astrid< Wiesz w końcu trzeba będzie im o tym powiedzieć, a gdzie lepiej jak nie nad morzem. >Czkawka< Masz na myśli jutro, tak? >Astrid< No tak. ... A właśnie musimy pujść dziś na zakupy! >Czkawka< Zakupy? >Astrid< Tak, musimy kupić rzeczy na wyjazd i ubrania. >Czkawka< Ubrania? >Astrid< Tak, ubrania. Musisz być taki sarkastyczny? >Czkawka< Wiesz sarkazm to część mnie, nie mogę z niego po prostu tak zrezygnowac. >Astrid< Może i tak, ale z zakupów się nie wykręcisz Ach, było blisko... >Astrid< Tylko wiesz, na razie nic im nie mów i nie bajeruj zbytnio opisu mojego chłopaka ok? >Czkawka< Ale czemu miał bym im co kolwiek mówić? >Astrid< Przecierz wiesz jacy oni są na 100% cię zapytają o to. >Czkawka< Ej no! Chyba nie insynuujesz że im powiedziałaś o tym że wiem! >Astrid< Wiesz, tego nie powiedziałam.. >Czkawka< Astrid! >Astrid< Poradzisz sobie, tylko nie koloryzuj się za bardzo, ok? I że niby pocałunek w policzek wszystko zrekompensuje?! ... okazuje się że chyba tak. >Sączysmark< Hej, ponoć wiesz kto to?! >Czkawka< A o kim mowa? >Sączysmark< Jakto o kim?! O chłopaku Astrid! >Czkawka< Aaa o to ci chodzi. Spokojnie, mogę ci odrazu powiedzieć że to napewno nie ty. >Sączysmark< Chciał byś! A właściwie, co ty możesz wiedzieć! >Czkawka< Wszystko? >Sączysmark< Nie! I nie wygaduj tych bzdur! Ona jest moja i pogudź się z tym! Chciał byś! Gdyby miał trochę więcej niz wygurowane ego to może jakaś dziewczyna by go zechciała, ale on nie ma szczęścia i ma tylko mięśnie zamiast mózgu. Ech... A gdybym ja miał trochę więcej siły i miał bym nogę to bym mu się postawił. A, tak szok, nie mam nogi... Ale to przez wypadek, ale mniejsza o to... długa historia. >Mieczyk< A temu co? >Czkawka< Powiedziałem mu coś odnośnie chłopaka Astrid... >Mieczyk< Właśnie, brachu gadaj o co chodzi. >Czkawka< Wiesz nie wiem wszystkiego... >Mieczyk< No weź, pliis powiedz co kolwiek. >Czkawka< Mówiła żebym go nie ocenił przesadnie, więc... >Mieczyk< Ok, ok dawaj. >Czkawka< Mówiła że to ktoś z otoczenia, miły i nie wyróżniający się przeciętniak, a i powie nam kto to na wyjeździe. >Mieczyk< Spoko, brzmi ciekawie z tego opisu przypomina dobrego kumpla, napewno się dogadamy. >Czkawka< Z pewnością. >Śledzik< Słyszeliście o... >Czkawka< O chłopaku Astrid? Tak i to nie raz. >Mieczyk< Stary ty zawsze nie poinformowany, ale spoko wszystko ci wyjaśnie. Ufff... Pozbyłem się większości pytań, jeszcze tylko cały dzień! >Czkawka< Ej, no weź. Nie rób mi tego! >Astrid< Hej to tylko zakupy. To jeszcze nie koniec świata! >Czkawka< Jeszcze! >Astrid< Nie dramatyzuj. Oblecimy kilka sklepów i po krzyku. Po krzyku, jasne, raczej po moim wrzasku! Pomocy! Jak ja nie lubię zakupów, a z protezą zajmuje to całe wieki, cały czas zciągnij - załuż i tak w kółko. No ile można! A potem jeszcze jej kolej. To dopiero będzie męczarnia. >Astrid< To jest dobre. O, a może to?! >Czkawka< Serio? A czy ty mnie kiedy kolwiek widziałaś w tym kolorze?! >Astrid< No nie i właśnie dlatego chcę zobaczyć. >Czkawka< Nie widziałaś i nie zobaczysz bo nienawidzę tego koloru! >Astrid< Nie nażekaj. Tylko jeden raz, pliis. Dlaczego zawsze musi robić te szczenięce oczka! To poprostu za słodkie, Ughhh! Zawsze się na to nabieram... >Astrid< I widzisz? Przesadziłeś, ten kolor jest fajny. >Czkawka< Po moim trupie. >Astrid< Jak chcesz. Wkońcu męka musi się kiedyś zkończyć. I trzeba się jeszcze spakować... Tyle rzeczy. Rozdział 3. Komu w drogę temu czas! Dzień wyjazdu... Nie wiedziałem że noc może być tak krótka, a świt tak piękny. Wszyscy się stylowo ubrali. Ciekawe czy te zakuy się opłaciły. >Sączysmark< Hej, a ten kostium klauna z kąd wytrzasnąłeś? >Czkawka< To nie kostium debilu tylko ubranie letnie. A ty co ubrałeś? Znowu wór na ziemniaki? >Mieczyk< Hej chłopaki! A właściwie to cześć Czkawka i cześć szmatławcu. A ten kolo to kto? >Czkawka< Ten wór to mój kuzyn... Astrid!? >Astrid< Już jestem. Smark! Co żeś na siebie założył!? To jest gorsze od ściery do podłogi! >Mieczyk< Co nie? >Astrid< Mniejsza, jedźmy. Tak, droga była przyjemniejsza niż myślałem. Fajnie gadać z kumplami. Bliźniaki siedziały z przodu, a my z tyłu. Odcieliśmy razem ze Śledzikiem, Smarkowi drogę do Astrid. Ten czerwony wyraz twarzy, ha! >Szpadka< Hej! Teraz ja prowadze! >Mieczyk< Prowadziłaś 2 godziny temu! >Szpadka< Nie prawda! >Mieczyk< A prawda! Kłucili się tak dobre 15 min... Ale wkońcu skończyli zapominając o sprawie. >Sączysmark< Daleko jeszcze? >Czkawka< Tak, daleko. >Sączysmark< A ty z kąd wiesz?! >Czkawka< Mam mapę? I okno. >Śledzik< Wiesz jest coś takiego jak oriętacja w terenie kolego. >Sączysmark< To przecież wiem! >Astrid< Hej, hej! Spokuj! Reszta drogi upłynęła szybko. Widać nasz hotel, ale Astrid zażądziła wyjście na plarzę. Właściwie to miło jest się wykompać w morzu po podrurzy. Z jedną nogą nie jest łatwo ale jakoś sobie radzę... >Astrid< Podaj do mnie! Bezbłędne trafienie! Prosto w twarz mojego kuzyna! Ha, szkoda że tego nie nagrałem! >Mieczyk< Żałuję że nie mam aparatu! >Szpadka< Ta, bo cię nie stać! >Mieczyk< Mnie? To ty nie masz kasy nawet na zeszyt! >Szpadka< Mów co chcesz ale to ja mam aparat. >Mieczyk< Bo mi go ukradłaś! >Sączysmark< To może powiesz nam w końcu kim jest twój chłopak?! Wymieniliśmy z Astrid porozumiewawcze spojżenia. Byłem nieco zakłopotany, ale czego się nie robi dla takiej dziewczyny... >Astrid< Możemy najpierw coś zjeść? >Sączysmark< No dobra w sumie padam z głodu. To była świetna restauracja. Smark wziął sobie tależ burgerów, bliźniaki 2 Pizze, Śledzik Potrawkę z kurczaka, Astrid Zapiekankę makaronową, a ja spagetti. Wieczorem po jedzeniu poszliśmy jeszcze na lody. Wszystko by się dobrze skończyło gdyby mój kuzyn nie przypomniał sobie o zadanym wcześniej pytaniu... >Sączysmark< To jak piękna powiesz nam kto jest twoim wybrankiem. Widziałem że była zakłopotana, wysłała mi spojżenie jak by wołała pomocy. To było krępujące wyznać konuś, nawet przyjaciołom coś tak intymnego. Nawet podrapaliśmy się w tym samym momencie, to było zabawne, ale w końcu trzeba im powiedzieć. >Mieczyk< Hej, Czkawka, ty ponoć o tym wiedziałeś?. >Astrid< No dalej mów pierwszy. >Czkawka< C.. ale, dlaczego ja pierwsz... Ehh... dobra... >Śledzik< To jak? >Astrid< Tak jakoś... no... >Mieczyk< Wzięłaś go tu z nami? >Astrid< Tak, Tak wiem zgadujcie to jest wyjście. >Szpadka< A jak nie zgadniemy to mówisz nam, ok? >Astrid< Dobra. >Śledzik< Wiemy że jest tu z nami. >Sączysmark< Piękna mogłaś mi powiedzieć wcześniej że widzisz mnie jako swojego chłopaka. >Astrid< Ta, chciał byś! Nigdy bym cie nie wybrała! >Czkawka< Hi, hi, hi. >Sączysmark< A ty z czego się śmiejesz chudzielcu?! >Mieczyk< Właśnie, ty Czkawka nic nie mówisz. >Czkawka< Mówiłem w Akademii, że to przeciętniak, który się nie wyróżnia. >Sącysmark< Mówisz tak bo jesteś zazdrosny! >Czkawka< W tym akurat nie muszę być zazdrosnym. W odpowiedzi dostałem prychnięcie pogardy od Smarka i uśmiech od Astrid. To dobra cena... Zgadywali tak jeszcze jakiś czas. W końcu przyszedł czas powiedzieć prawdę. >Szpadka< No dobra, dawaj! >Astrid< Napewno muszę wam mówić? >Wszyscy< Tak! >Mieczyk< A ty brachu nic nie mówisz? Hej? Czemu masz taki uśmiech? >Czkawka< Ty im nie powiesz prawda? Sam mam im to owiedzieć? >Astrid< Tak... >Czkawka< Tak więc, to czego szukacie to nie jakiś mięśniak, ani pół mózg. Tylko... >Śledzik< Tylko... Kto? >Czkawka< Tylko... ...ja. Wszystkim opadły szczęki, wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Jedyne co zrobiliśmy z Astrid to wymieniliśmy spojżenia i przytuliliśmy się... >Astrid< Dzięki, że mnie wyręczyłeś. Nic nie powiedziałem, tylko się do niej uśmiechnąłem, nie miałem nic do powiedzenia. A oni byli zbyt zaskoczeni aby zareagować na tą nowość. Postanowiliśmy się przejść, był to wyjątkowy zachód słońca... Romantyczny, tak jakby świad przewidział że będziemy tamtędy spacerować... Ale nie jako przyjaciele.... już nie... teraz jako para, trzymając się za ręce... Nie wiem dlaczego poczułem nagle potrzebę przytulenia kogoś... to było coś nowego... >Sączysmark< On chyba nie mówił poważnie?! >Mieczyk< Nope, on był śmiertelnie poważny. >Szpadka< Czy tylko ja zrozumiałam ich spojżenia? To było więcej niż 1000 słów. >Śledzik< Ach! Czyż to nie romantyczne! Oni tak spacerują po plaży trzymając się za ręce na tle zachodzącego słońca! >Mieczyk< Ewidentnie, brachu. Coś w tym jest. >Szpadka< To jak brat? Idziemy za nimi żeby zobaczyć jak się całują? >Mieczyk< No! Ty to masz epickie pomysły! >Śledzik< Hej! To jest dla nich bardzo osobista chwila, a wy chcecie ich tak po prostu podglądać?! >Bliźniaki< Tak. >Szpadka< Nawet nie prubuj mi wmówić że nie jsteś ciekawy. >Śledzik< No to chodźcie, bo ich zgubimy! Znaleźliśmy idealne miejsce aby się zatrzymać. Ławka na klifie z widokiem na zachód słońca. Astrid oparła głowę na moim ramieniu, a ja położyłem lekko moją na jej. Było pięknie, trzeba było to przyznać... >Czkawka< Nie było tak źle, huh? >Astrid< Nie było. >Czkawka< I co teraz? >Astrid< Mogła bym tak zostać na stałe... Ale trzeba się jeszcze rozpakować i wybrać pokoje. >Czkawka< Pomogę ci z rozpakowywaniem... >Astrid< Ale masz być ze mną w pokoju, jasne? Nie odpuszcze ci tego. >Czkawka< Co tylko chcesz...thumb Nie miałem co dokańczać... W tym momencie poczułem delikatne młuśnięcie ust na moich wargach... Była tak delikatna... Ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie... Zostaliśmy w tym pocałunku przez jakąś chwilę, a on stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny... Skończył się dopiero gdy zabrakło nam tchu... Siedzieliśmy tam jeszcze chwilę i w końcu się zebraliśmy... >Mieczyk< Szkoda że ocałunek był tylko 1.... >Śledzik< Ale nic im nie mówimy... >Astrid< Nie mówimy, o czym? Byliśmy tuż przed hotelem, usłuszeliśmy tylko Śledzika, ale jestem pewien że mówili coś przedtem... >Sączysmark< Nic ważnego, tylko byliśmy na imprezie bez was... >Mieczyk< Ej, no miałeś im nie mówić! >Sączysmark< Za późno. >Astrid< Nie szkodzi, włuczyliśmy się tylko po plaży. >Szpadka< Coś jeszcze? >Astrid< Nie twój interes. Rozdział 4. Dobra konstrukcja to podstawa! Jakie to wakacje bez zabawy na plaży? Odpowiedź jest prosta, żadne! Już w domu opracowywałem plan zamku z piasku. Konstrukcja jest idealna. Tylko jeszcze to zrealizować.... Tak Czkawka, mów dalej, a zrobić nie zrobisz.... Ale tym razem będzie inaczej, mam wenę do tworzenia... Ranek był w miare spokojny, ale nie ma to jak pytania od rana typu : "Kiedy to się zaczęło?", "Jak to się stało?", "Jak mogłaś wybrać jego zamiast mnie?", "To cudowne!", "Ja od początku wiedziałam, że tak będzie!" itp. Naszczęście potem się trochę uspokoili. >Astrid< Hej, żyjesz? >Czkawka< Jakoś... >Astrid< Za kilka godzin im przejdzie.... chyba... >Czkawka< Taa, chyba... >Astrid< Ale teraz nie musimy się już ukrywać. >Czkawka< No nie wie... Nie dokończyłem nawet wyrazu bo dostałem promiennego całusa od mojej dziewczyny. >Astrid< Poradzimy sobie. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy znalazła się na moich kolanach ale nie nażekam. Obiołem ją delikatnie rękoma, a ona położyła mi głowę na ramienu... >Czkawka< Trzeba iść się szykować na plażę, bo zaraz zaczną coś insynuować. >Astrid< No, dobrze. Dobrze że były dwie łazienki w pokoju (oddzielnie prysznic, oddzielnie WC). Przebrałem się w kostium kompielowy, ale przecież tak nie wyjdę bo mnie wstydliwość pożre, z natury jestem nieśmiały niestety więc biorę jeszcze szorty... Ale, wow... Ona wyglądała pięknie, jej nowystrój był błękitny, a jej złote włosy.... Po raz pierwszy widziałem ją w rozpuszczonych włosac ale wyglądała majestatycznie, w końcu odwruciliśny się bo na twarzy poczułem lekkie ciepło, a na jej twarzy widziałem rumieniec... Tiaa.... I jak ja to przeżyję? A może jednak? >Astrid< Idziemy? >Czkawka< Jasne. >Sączysmark< Co tak długo? >Czkawka< Musiałem spakować sprzęt. >Mieczyk< Taaaa, jasne. >Czkawka< Nie wieżysz? Wysypałem mu przed twarzą moje przybory. >Mieczyk< Dobra to wyjaśnia jedno, ale po co ci one? >Czkawka< Planuję wybudować fort z piasku. >Mieczyk< Zarąbiście! >Sączysmark< To dobre dla bachorów. >Astrid< Zazdrościsz umiejętności! Sam nie zbudujesz takiego fortu! Pokażała mu wysokość jaką planuję dać, a to około 1 metra... >Szpadka< I co, Smarku zatkało hmh?! >Śledzik< Może zanim zacznesz budowę popływamy? >Mieczyk< Dobra myśl! >Czkawka< No, .... dobra. To nie było moim ulubionym zajęciem odkąd straciłem nogę, ale Astrid pomogła mi i jakoś udało mi się dojść do morza. Zabawa była świetna. Rzucaliśmy piłką, chlapaliśmy się wodą nawet przewruciłem Astrid z pod wody.Odziwo nie żuciła się na mnie z pięściami jak to robiła dawniej, tylko zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję. Po jakimś czasie wyszedłem na ląd i zacząłem budowę mojej fortyfikacjii. Tuż po mnie przyszła Astrid. Reszta bawiła się w najlepsze w wodzie. >Astrid< I jak? Podobają ci się takie wakacje? >Czkawka< Jasne, jest fajnie. >Astrid< Czkawka, za dobrze cię znam co cię gryzie? To prawda ona za dobrze mnie znała... Usiadłem na piasku patrząc w stronę morza, ona zbliżyła się do mnie i siedzieliśmy tak przez chwilę aż w końcu zapytała. >Astrid< To jak? Możesz mi powiedzieć. >Czkawka< Wiem, ufam ci jak nikomu innemu, ale problem w tym że coś mi nie daje spokoju i nie wiem co... >Astrid< Hej, będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Posłałem jej najlepszy uśmiech na jaki mnie było stać w tej chwili i wróciłem do budowy. Patrzyła jeszcze na mnie przez jakiś czas i poszła się opalać... Fort był już wielki. Były cztery baszty, brma wejściowa. Jeszcze tylko grawerka i kilka szczegłów. Straciłem już poczucie czasu, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy reszta wyszła z wody, ani kiedy moja dziewczyna zasnęła... Astrid! Zauważyłem że leży już dłuższy czas więc obruciłem parasol tak aby zasłonił jej już wystarczająco spieczone plecy. Aby mieć pewność że będzie bezpieczna od poparzenia przykryłem dodatkowo jej plecy moją koszulą (którą spakowałem do torby). Odetchnąłem z ulgą i wróciłem do tworzenia. Jak ten czas mija przy dobrej zabawie... wnosiłem ostatnie poprawki do fortecy. Inni poszli znów do wody, a Astrid zaczynała się budzić... >Astrid< Jak długo spałam? >Czkawka< Wystarczająco aby spalić sobie plecy. >Astrid< To dlatego mam twoją koszulę.? Mówiła jeszcze zaspanym głosem, to było jak by to ująć... ...słodkie. >Astrid< Dziękuję. Teraz te pocałunki, nawet jeśli tylko w policzek nie były już takie zawstydzające dla mnie. W ręcz przeciwnie, mógł bym je dostawać co dziennie... Hej, czekajcie! Czkawka, Czkawka przecież ty je dostjesz codziennie! >Astrid< Hej, a może pujdziemy na kawę? >Czkawka< Jasne, czemu nie. Kafeteria... nie ma to jak dobra, mrożona kawa w upalny dzień... >Astrid< Mmmm, tego mi było trzeba. >Czkawka< Tak, diwie się trochę że bliźniaki jeszcze nie zrobili niczego głupiego za co wszyscy byśmy oberwali... >Astrid< Racja ale lepiej cieszyć się chwilą. >Czkawka< Coś w tym jest... >Sączysmark< Hej! Wy poszliście na kawę i nawet nas nie zabraliście! No wiecie co?! >Astrid< Wiesz, milej było bez ciebie. Siedzieliśmy na plaży prawie cały dzień, ale w końcu trzeba wrócić... Hej! Ale przecież nie spędze tak całych wakacji! Zawsze coś musi się zepsuć... Rozdział 5. Bo zawsze coś musi pujść nie tak... Zapowiadał się miły i spokojny wieczór, ale nie! Czkawka przecież ty zawsze masz utrudnione życie! I teraz było tak samo! Szedem sobie do pokoju, a tu nagle słysze z za drzwi że ktoś wypytuje moją dziewczyne gdzie jestem... Tato! Czasami cię nienawidzę! >Głos< To jak? Powiesz mi gdzie jest Haddock?! >Astrid< A co ci do tego?! Myślałem że nie będę musiał tego przy niej robić ale nie mam wyjścia. >Czkawka< Zostaw ją i się odsuń! >Głos< Bo co? >Czkawka< Mam broń i nie zawacham się jej użyć! >Głos< Ta, jaaasne! Ciemno to mi nie wierzysz?! Huh! No to ciekawe czy po dźwięku odbespieczania poznasz moją przewagę! >Astrid< Co ty robisz, przecież ty nie masz broni! >Czkawka< Wybacz ale się mylisz... Musiałem włączyć światło, to było nie uniknione, ale widok był nieco przerażający. Gość z mechaniczną małą piłą (chodzi o takie co mają lekarze do cięcia kości nie wielka piła obrotowa) i Astrid z dwoma liniami z których sączyła się krew na rękę. >Czkawka< Jezu, matole ile razy mam ci powtarzać że jak mnie szukasz to masz nie ranic ludzi!! >Astrid< To ty go znasz?! >Garet< Wybacz Szefie najdroższy. Szefuniu wyba... >Czkawka< Zamknij się! To za ostatnią misję, a to za moją dziewczynę! Za misję dostał w twarz lufą, a za Astrid w polczek ta blizna mu przypomni żeby jej nawet nie dotknął! >Astrid< Nic z tego nie rozumiem... >Czkawka< Później ci to wytłumaczę... >Astrid< Obiecaj. >Czkawka< Co? >Astrid< Masz obiecać że wytłumaczysz żebyś się potem nie wykręcał. >Czkawka< Dobrze obiecuję ci. A teraz co z twoim ramieniem? >Astrid< To nic, rany po walce... >Czkawka< Walce? >Astrid< Taa, zarobił kilka ciosów tu i tam ale to był atak z zaskoczenia żeby nie było że przegrałam! >Garet< Jasne! Ja wygrałe i wiesz o tym... Wybacz szefie, wybacz... >Czkawka< Już ci ciś o tym mówiłem, a poza tym co ty tutaj robisz?! Ostatni raz widziałm cię na misji w LA. Za którą oberwałeś. >Garet< Wybacz to się więcej nie powtuży. >Czkawka< No ja myślę! Przez ciebie musiałem strzelać do ludzi, a moja rodzina ma rąk sobie nie brudzić! Od tego jesteście wy. >Astrid< "Twoja rodzina"? "Wy"? O co tu chodzi? >Czkawka< No to taaak... Wiesz że mój ojciec jest bardzo bogaty i ma wielką firme? >Astrid< No tak... >Czkawka< Było na nas kilka zamachów a że my mamy broń kilku z nich zginęło z ręki ojca. Ale on ma tyle kasy że z każdej sprwy wychodzimy czysto. >Astrid< To trochę przupomina mi mafię... >Czkawka< Bo w pewnym rodzaju tak jest... Od jakiegoś czasu mój ojciec wynajął "ich" i "czyścicieli" że tak to ujmę... >Astrid< Aaaaa ha... >Czkawka< Tak wiem to przytłaczające, zrozumiem jeśli ... >Astrid< Nie, jest ok, tylko tak jak to ująłeś jest to nieco przytłaczające... I jasne zachowam to w tajemnicy. >Czkawka< A, no tak zapomniałem o tej części... >Garet< Jako część rodziny nie powinieneś zapomnieć tej ważnej części... >Czkawka< A chcesz usłuszeć jak wielu żeczy nie powinieneś zapominać a zapomniałeś? Bo zajęło by to trochę! >Garet< Nie, no.... nie... C.D.N ;3 Brudne sprawy rodziny Haddock wychodzą na jaw Dam, DAm, DAM! Piszcie co sądzicie :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone